The present invention relates to a golf ball, and more particularly, relates to a golf ball having an improved painted layer.
The surface of a golf ball is usually covered with a painted layer. This painted layer is demanded to have characteristics in appearance such as color tone, impact resistance, and abrasion resistance. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-206255 discloses a golf ball including a paint layer formed of a coating composition containing acrylic polyol, polyester polyol and a hardening agent in order to improve its impact resistance and abrasion resistance.
Generally, a high-performance golf ball has a low spin rate when it is hit with a driver, thereby increasing distance. When the ball is hit for approach, its spin rate is increased to secure an excellent controllability around the green. To improve the above-described performance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-276446 discloses an idea that by using two paint layers, an inside layer is formed as a white coating film of thermoplastic resin by dispersion coating, and the outside layer is formed of transparent coating film of thermoplastic resin by dispersion coating.